Shawn Greene (Comic Series)
Shawn Greene is a character first encountered in Issue 11 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. ''He is Hershel's eldest son and the brother of Maggie, Billy, Lacey, Arnold, Rachel and Susie. Pre-Apocalypse Greene Family Farm Not much is known about Shawn's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he lived on Hershel's farm and helped out with the various jobs and services. Post-Apocalypse Shawn survived the initial outbreak on his family farm, but was bitten before the barrier was put around the house. A few days later, Shawn died and reanimated, but Hershel could not bring himself to kill him. Instead, he put Shawn in the barn after his corpse tried to attack his family. Hershel then began to place other friends and neighbors into the barn, believing a cure was forthcoming. Miles Behind Us When Rick Grimes and his group arrived at the farm, Rick confronted Hershel about his belief, telling him that no cure was coming. During target practice a walker walked into the line of fire. Hershel took him and attempted to put him into the barn, but the zombies broke through the door. Shawn then bit Arnold on the shoulder, devouring him. He is finally put down by Hershel when he realizes that his son will never again be a normal human being. Following his death, he was buried on a patch of land on the farm, and a funeral was held for all three Greene children lost in the accidental release. Death ;Killed By *Zombies Shawn is somehow bitten and succumbs to infection a couple days later. He is then put in the barn by Hershel. *Hershel Greene ''(Zombified) As a zombified Shawn feasts on Arnold's neck, he is finally put down by a distraught Hershel when he realizes that his son will never again be a normal human being. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Shawn has killed: *Arnold Greene (Infected) Relationships Patricia Patricia and Shawn had a basic friendship, all though Shawn had already turned and locked in the barn before Rick and the group had arrived there was no interaction shown but Patricia was seen grieving at his funeral after he had been put down by Hershel. Also Shawn was mentioned by Patricia when she was telling Hershel the people she missed. Hershel Greene Shawn and Hershel had a basic father-son relationship, After Shawn was killed Hershel could not kill Shawn after he had reanimated and instead locked him in the barn hoping there was a part of Shawn still alive and that he would get better. After Shawn bit Arnold on the neck Hershel tearfully shot both sons saying "I'm Sorry" Hershel was devastated and almost committed suicide. Maggie Greene Shawn and Maggie were never seen interacting due to the fact Shawn had been killed and had reanimated before Rick's group arrived at the farm but it is assumed they had a basic brother-sister bond; Maggie was seen distraught at the barn attack which resulted in the deaths of Lacey, Arnold and a reanimated Shawn. Also Maggie is seen crying at the threes funeral. Susie and Rachel Greene Shawn, Susie and Rachel were never seen interacting due to the fact Shawn had been killed and had reanimated before Rick's group arrived at the farm but it is assumed they both had a basic brother-sister bond with him, This is shown by the two crying at his, Lacey's and Arnold's funeral Billy Greene Shawn and Billy were never seen interacting due to the fact that Shawn had been killed and had reanimated before Rick's group arrived at the farm but it is assumed they both had a basic brother bond, This is shown when Billy was seen crying at a funeral for Shawn, Lacey, and Arnold. Appearances Comic Series Volume 2: Miles Behind Us *Issue 11 (Zombified) Trivia *Shawn plays a role in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead. The circumstances of his death are depicted therein. His death in the Video Game is differs significantly from how it is described in the Comic however, as in the Comic Hershel explicitly states that Shawn was bitten and died after a few days, while in the Video Game he is devoured and dies within a minute. *Shawn was one of five characters introduced as zombies in the Comic Series, the others being Front, Penny, Mike and Terry. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:Greene Family Farm Category:Comics Category:Greene Family Category:Notable Walkers